tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Fidlak Jatede
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Alias/es: | None |- | Gender: | Male |- | Birthplace: | Oriya |- | Species/Race: | Human |- | Height: | 1.6 meters |- | Weight: | 154 pounds |- | Hair Color: | Dirty-blonde |- | Eye Color: | Orange |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Misc. Information |- | Faction: | Good |- | Family Member/s: | Unnamed mother |- | Current Status: | Alive |- | Location: | Unknown |- | Allies: | Yan'di Aneda Indos Kamenz Ikeene Pandoorre Jötunn Roschmondt Iona'Seiphion'Dohunei Alana |- | Enemies: | Kanabi Gallows |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Behind the Scenes |- | Home Franchise: | Redeem |- | Voiced by: | Unknown |- | Appears in: | Redeem |} Fidlak Agni Jatede, more commonly known as Fidlak, is a young wizard created by Drew Benner and one of the main protagonists in Redeem. The Legacy of Fidlak Jatede *''Redeem'' Name origin Jatede comes from the real person who Drew Benner based him off of - the person's internet username was JohnTheDragon, so "JTD" was taken from it. Appearance Fidlak has long, brown hair and orange eyes thanks to his connection to fire magic. He is farsighted and wears copper-framed glasses to help him see things close-up. He is 5'8" with a small frame. He wears a brown tunic with maroon bands fitted around the arms and waist, and cream-colored pants. He wears steel boots that he found unattended on the edge of his hometown, Oriya. He channels his magic energy with a wand, which is just a twig he found on the ground. Personality Fidlak is shy and socially awkward, and usually he has to have Yan'di talk to people for him. He is prone to losing interest in things simply to do something he finds more entertaining, even if it is less important than the task at hand. He never makes eye contact when talking to people. In contrast to his being farsighted, he can only control his magic when it is at very close range to himself, or else the spell will have erratic outcomes. Relationships to Other Characters *'Yan'di Aneda': Fidlak and Yan'di have grown up together; he's one of the only people who's stayed for Yan'di through everything. Yan'di is the only person who may touch Fidlak without receiving a violent reaction. *'Jötunn Roschmondt': Fidlak receives endless amusement from having given Jötunn a bottomless vodka bottle, especially since Jötunn broke the bottle and now leaves a trail of alcohol wherever she goes. *'Iona'Seiphion'Dohunei Alana': Fidlak greatly admires Isda's magical talent and constantly enlists in him for support, though Isda's advice tends to confuse him, due to his having a very literal mind. *'Indos Kamenz': Fidlak has a lot of respect for Indos, but that's mainly because of how much he fears him. He somehow has it in his head that Indos (even though he is a gentle giant) will snap him in two if he get him mad. *'Ikeene Pandoorre': Ikina's biology interests Fidlak to no end, and he often needs to be stopped by Yan'di from asking invasive questions. Abilities TBA Gallery Fidlak_Jatede.png|Fidlak's Artwork Category:Characters Category:Magical Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Redeem Category:Toshiko Games Category:Redeem Characters